falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Berea
Berea is a strange city located in the center of the Kentucky wasteland. It is infamous for it's extreme isolationism and violence towards most consolidated factions and other settlements. History Pre-War Pre-War Berea was a small but popular town, known for it's abolitionist and anti-racist sentiment over the years. As time grew, Berea became a large tourist attraction due to it's attachment to folk arts and crafts. By 2077 it still maintained a miniscule population but was visited by many people all over America. The Great War Berea during the great war was virtually unaffected. It's small size and reasonable distance kept it away from the bombs. The fallout would blow in from Louisville eventually, and wiped out many residents. Those who survived consolidated, declared themselves the last American remnant, and rebuilt the town. Post-War Berea in it's initial stages (circa 2078-2170) ran as a normal Pre-war mayoral town. They had a police force, fire station, and hospital. They were an open town that traded with others. Berea looked like a shiny dot in the rusty frame of America. They developed slowly as the decades went by and became a vital part of the Kentucky wasteland. It became a central hub and haven for local wastelanders to run to, to see what life almost looked like before the war. Berea's highest point began in the 2170's as everything good, nasty, and in between began to rise. The built a strong but welcoming wall, reformed their police into more of an army. Raiders and other awful things were fought off with good technology and American efficiency. Many Kentucky wastelanders flocked to the city as it became the safest place to be. A place to start new lives in a near Pre-war snapshot of America. Berea by the 2210's was a place of constant wastelander flow. Traders, settlers, drifters, criminals and more were passing through the hub, with little to no regulation on who they were or what they wanted. Natural born Bereans wanted them to see what life might have been like before the bombs fell. Some wastelanders hated this idea though. And in 2217, the Internal Attacks occurred. Internal Attacks In January 10, 2217, raiders entered the city and moved in squads in different Berea hot spots for visitors and citizens. They began to open fire on the city. It took the city's army multiple hours to take down every single raider. The mayor shut down Berea and declared martial law. The natural born Bereans voted to isolate the city to remove any further threats. The army gathered any wastelanders still in the city and executed them. The walls were built much higher and the gates were closed forever. The War In early 2281, Berea's walls were besieged by Republican Forest Boys. The city was put under dire condition for many weeks until Berean forces acting outside of the city met south and fought off the Republican invaders. Berea then actively joined the war on the western front, in a coalition with the Racetrack. Berea has sent it's pre-war style military, and has finally partially opened it's doors for diplomatic work. Present Day Berea as of the present day is fighting the good fight. It's leader being Mayor Ledeby, shrouded in as much mystery, Ledeby can be described as fat and warmongering. The interior of the city is dreamlike, nearly pre-war but a bit impoverished in some areas. Very militaristic and described as a theocracy led by each new "Mayor." Mostly composed of worshiping multiple random and barely feasible, including past mayors, pre-war figures, and even Governor Jackson Lakes of the Free Kentucky Republic. Category:Places Category:Communities